Moments We Run Into
by MewLuna
Summary: He just grinned. Literally, the biggest, goofiest, shit-faced grin Wally West could ever have was on his face, and Artemis hated it. Really. She had half the mind to dump the kool-aid on his head and slam his face into his sandwich. But she was too shocked, her pink mouth making an 'O' shape from sheer shock of it all. -Multi chapter-. Spitefire. High T. R&R!
1. Morning After

**Moments We Run Into: By MewLuna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or its characters.**

**A/N:**

**I've decided to do a multi-chaptered Spitfire series. Each chapter are unrelated, and it takes place during different times in the series. I'm going to try and shoot for ten chapters, okay? Let's just see how this goes... hopefully you'll all like! :) **

**Chapter One: Morning After**

**Takes place within the five year skip between the 1st and 2nd season.**

**~X~X~X~**

"You're not even eighteen yet and you're moving out to go be in an apartment all by yourself. Isn't that scary?"

Artemis released a heavy sigh, twisting a strand of golden hair between her fingers. "I guess so," she replied. "But you know me, I'm not the 'scared' type. It's a nice place in Palo Alto. Wally can run here from his home in Central City and be here five minutes flat."

On the other end of the phone, Zatanna laughed. "Wow. I forgot how convenient super-speed can be for you and Wally. How is he doing? He turned eighteen not too long ago himself, right?"

"Sure did."

"What did you get him?"

"Are you kidding me? I spent nearly eighty-five dollars on food to cook him a birthday dinner," Artemis snorted.

Zatanna laughed. "Aw, how sweet. How does he feel about you living on your own?"

"He's insisting I lock my doors and wants to be the one to set up my TV." The young woman sat down on the wooden floors of her apartment. There was not one stick of furniture in it, except for a fold-up futon with a throw-blanket. She didn't feel bad about moving away from her mom, Paula Crock managed to find a boyfriend-turned-fiance who was a gentleman and really good to her. Artemis had her own life and she was living it.

She talked to Zatanna for another thirty minutes, until the clock read 10:03 P.M. "I should let you go to bed," the magician yawned. "And get some sleep myself. We need to hang out sometime, you know? I hardly see you anymore."

"I know," the blonde agreed. "I think it's been a full week since I've put on my mask and held my quiver in my hand."

"Kid Flash seems to be doing buddy-work with Nightwing."

"Yeah, Wally likes double-teaming with Dick."

"I'm sure we'd make an even better combo."

"Ha, yeah. I'm sure we would. Goodnight, Zatanna."

"Take care, Artemis."

_Click_.

She hung up her cell phone and set it on the empty counter. Her hair was still long and out of its ponytail, making a golden waterfall of softness that cascaded down her back. She stared at her kitchen clock.

Being alone in her new apartment wasn't as scary as it was... lonely. Oliver told her she was trying to grow up too fast, but she insisted to Green Arrow that she would be fine. Well, she was fine, technically. But she was also... lonely. And this was only the first night of many to follow. Oh well. As soon as she gets more furniture, things will be great. More options when looking for a place to seat, that's always fun.

"And to think it's a Friday night," Artemis sighed. She leaned her back against the counter and sank to the floor. "I guess I'll just turn in early, tonight." That was one way to spend her boredom. Sleep. She should go to the Cave and see Megan, but she didn't feel like doing anything. Maybe she should have talked on the phone with Zatanna longer.

She sat down for another five minutes then stood up, walking to the front door and making sure it was locked. Wally didn't need to know this, but she would actually listen to him and check to see everything was okay. The door was locked, good, so were the windows, double good. She shut her drapes (ugly drapes that were left from the previous owners, drapes she swear she'd burn one day), and then walked to her suitcase.

There was no need to sleep in the bedroom yet, her futon was out in the open living room space. Artemis hummed to herself as she unzipped and changed her clothes, taking off her black jeans and green tee. She was in her blue bra and boy-cut shorts when she heard a strange noise.

_Thump!_

She wouldn't be a spitfire if she didn't have her crossbow in her suitcase. Artemis carefully grabbed it and put an arrow in, cocking it back. The atmosphere went silent. What enemy would know her new location? The only one it could be is Jade, and she hadn't seen her sister in close to three years. Then again, Jade always had a knack for showing up. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then turned.

"Wally!"

He was suddenly inside her empty house, crimson blood dripping from a gauze wrap on his arm. There was a look of exhaustion and fatigue in his eyes. "Artemis..." his voice was grunted like he was having a hard time breathing. He must have ran here and his metabolism spiked. He was somehow able to run through her door without getting a bloody nose. She hurried over to him and put her hands on his chest, letting him fall towards her and take the pressure.

"Hey, it's okay, let me walk you to the bed," she said urgently. Wally slumped against the young woman, letting her walk backwards towards her futon. She kicked her crossbow across the room and carefully laid him down. It didn't matter that blood was getting on her blanket or dripping across the floor. "Let me get my kit, okay?" she asked him. Her voice was choked up from immediate concern for his well-being.

"Artemis, there were too many—"

"— Wally, you don't need to explain, just focus on your breathing," she interrupted. She sniffled as she dug through her suitcase. "Where else are you injured?"

He was stubborn and wouldn't accept lying down, so he propped himself up against the wall so her wasn't flat on the bed. "Just my arm and my stomach."

Artemis then noticed the blood seeping through his white shirt. "Fuck," she hissed. Her actions were messy and unorganized. With a pocket knife, she cut his shirt open, because he was too weak and sore to take it off. Underneath the bloody material was a deep red gash. She could look at wounds of others and not be disconcerted with the blood. But seeing the crimson ooze out of him always made her heart pound with nerves. "Alright, relax," she told him.

"I'm relaxed," he breathed, but he was lying. There was no way either of them would relax anytime soon.

Two hours eventually pass, Artemis had Wally's arm and stomach gashes sewed up with eight stitches each. He passed out an hour and a half into it, and finally she put the medical supplies aside and threw the bloody rag that used to be his shirt far across the room. The look on his face as he slept was the absolute opposite of serene. When he'd wake up he'd probably feel the same pain and ache he did beforehand. She sighed heavily.

"You scare me, sometimes," Artemis breathed. At least she stopped crying after the first thirty minutes. If it could be considered crying, she never bawled or whined, water just poured out of her eyes from fear for her boyfriend's well-being.

Carefully, Artemis eased Wally down on her pillow, successful when he didn't wake up. She realized she was still in her bra and underwear and never had the chance to put on her pajamas. The young woman got off the bed to her suitcase, when two strong arms encompassed her waist. "Stay," the young man beside her breathed. His eyes were still shut and he still looked unconscious, but somehow he knew she was getting off the bed. She heeded his soft command. Artemis sighed and laid down on the bed, Wally automatically putting his heavy arms on her for-the-most-part bare torso. She buried her face into the warmth of his skin.

The first night in her new apartment Artemis spent with Wally, in a bloody bed, with his strained snores lulling her to sleep.

**~X~X~X~**

He wakes up to the smell of bacon, and he almost over exerts himself when he gets out of bed. The red-headed young man is confused at first but then remembers where he's at and who he's with. "Babe?" he asked. His vision is blurry and he rubs his eyes. When his eyes open he sees her at her new stove, flipping bacon on a plate. "Artemis!"

She turns her head and looks at him. "Hey." Her voice is tired weak. Wally quickly closes the distance between them and gives her a tight hug. "I made bacon, eggs, waffles, and orange juice. You need all the energy you can get."

Hell, how he adores her. There's no doubt she's the best thing that ever happened to him. Wally leans back and dives back in, kissing her full on the mouth. She didn't think he had the energy to kiss her, but here he was excitedly lip-locking with her. She kisses him back and has to blindly find the counter to set the bacon back on it. He breaks off her mouth with a sloppy pop. "Got a little carried away," he breathed, "you rock, you know that?"

"Yeah Wally, you tell me that every time I make you something to eat."

Wally kisses her again, because his affection is on overdrive and the eighteen year old speedster just wanted to smother the seventeen year old archer. But he can't kiss her and eat bacon at the same time, so he breaks off and then stuffs three pieces of bacon in his mouth in one whole bite. "How long did it take you to stitch me up?" he asked, although it sounded like, "Mmph hum diff yoo stit me yup?"

Artemis shook her head. "For the last time, chew your food, THEN ask me your question!" she snapped.

He quickly swallowed. "How long did it take you to stitch me up?"

"Well, I did your arm first because it was bleeding heavier than your stomach. My needlework isn't the best, either. Maybe two hours." Artemis sat up on her counter, her face now eye-level with his. "You wanna tell me what happened and why you almost gave me a heart attack last night?"

"This bacon is fucking delicious."

"Wally."

He turns to her and looks at her with his bright green eyes. Three pieces of bacon, and he magically has a glint of life in his eyes. "Just let me eat," he replied. He gave her another peck on the lips.

"You got bacon grease on my mouth!" she yelled, but she was trying not to smile. "Thanks a bunch, Kid Idiot."

He gave her an assuring grin. It was a nice morning, despite the scary events of last night. It sent a chill down Artemis's spine when she saw his stitched wounds, which were still tender and fresh. She just wanted to hug him whenever she saw him hurt. He was still standing closer to the counter, so the young woman reached out and wrapped her arms around his bare stomach.

Wally sensed her sudden need for affection and he knew that last night he scared her. He didn't mean to, he never does, but he didn't think of anywhere else to run for help except to her. Last night was a close call, and he was worried that she was the last one he'd see.

It was always like this after close calls; they would always hug each other tighter and longer, kiss each other more, whisper silly nothings in each others ears (well, actually that was just Wally). He felt bad about scaring her last night, and for her to make him a huge breakfast on the first morning of her new apartment was her way of saying she cared. "Hey, I love you," he murmured softly.

"I know," she mumbled. "I love you too."

Now was the time to tell her. "Dick, Conner, and I were going after Vandal Savage and Professor Ivo. Well, actually, just Professor Ivo, we thought we'd run into Vandal Savage while pursuing him. Anyway... long story short, things got out of hand. Ivo made another Amazo droid, but this one was much more powerful. And the crazy man didn't make one Amazo, he made _five_. So it was three-on-five, plus those stupid robot monkeys. Ivo got away, and I got a serious slash wound on my shoulder and torso. Dick told me to retreat, so I did. I came here."

There's a silence when Wally finishes his story. He waited a few moments, but when she was silent, he stuffed a waffle in his mouth.

Finally, she did say something. "I should have been there."

"No, don't put this on yourself," he immediately said afterward, "this wasn't your fault."

"No, but come on Wally, I've been slacking in the job lately." She put her feet up on the counter and leaned against the fridge. "We really should take you to the hospital, or at least to the Cave so someone else can stitch you up. My handiwork sucks, you could break a stitch."

He leaned and rested his elbows on the counter. "Stop worrying, okay? We can go to the Cave later. Right now, I want to enjoy this awesome breakfast."

"Wally."

"What?"

…

He turned around when she paused. Her eyes were somewhere else, and her lips were in a frown. Wally knew what she was going to tell him, or try to tell him, anyway. "Hey," he said softly, bending down so his eyes were level with hers. Grey eyes met green. "You want me to come back over tonight?" he asked in a low voice.

Artemis gave him a small smile. "Sure. Bring a movie or something."

**A/N**

**I decided to kick off the first chapter with some fluff. Reviews and thoughts are appreciated :) **

**~Luna**


	2. Hold Still

**Moments We Run Into**

**Chapter Two: Hold Still**

**-Takes place during 1x14 'Revelation'-**

**~X~X~X~**

He was panting heavily. For once in the midst of the fight he got a minute to compose himself, and he leaned against the hard bark of the tree. His arm ached and throbbed from the fact he got slammed into the tree and crushed it. He could move or twitch it, and it was hurt too badly for his super-healing to fix it. Kid Flash knew an injury when he got one; he broke his arm.

Artemis suddenly came out of the bushes, her breath erratic as well. Kid Flash looked at her, but before he could say anything, the blond archer reached forward and snatched the cloth in his hand. "Hey, that's my souvenir!" was all he could yell (or whine, rather).

All she gave him was an unamused look. "Hold still," Artemis replied, and she quickly tied the cloth around his arm into a makeshift sling. Some pressure was relieved off him and he looked at his arm and back to her.

_Wow, I never even thought of that, _he thought. She unhooked her arms around the back of his neck and took a step back. Before he could tell her 'thank you' the battle was back on. She was suddenly pounded to the swampy waters when Wolf collided with her. "Artemis!" he yelled, before getting hit himself.

Somehow, the makeshift sling was able to stay on through the fight.

**~X~X~X~**

Everyone was feeling the aster while flying home on M'gann's bio-ship. Batman called their mission 'satisfactory'. According to Robin, that doesn't happen. Like, ever. So when they got kudos from the Dark Knight, they knew they accomplished something.

Robin was telling Kaldur and Superboy a story about his mentor and the Joker, and Kid Flash tried to listen, he did, but his arm hurt too much and he was too sore. There will be other times he can hear crazy Joker clown stories; apparently there's a lot of them.

There was one thing the young man could think of that got his mind of the pain, or at least distracted him from it. Food. When he got to the Cave he was going to have a pastrami and cheese wrap, maybe finish off the coleslaw M'gann made. Then maybe when he got back to his house in Central City his mom could make him breakfast for dinner. If she was in a really good mood she'd make him waffles. Oh, and then some strawberry syrup and whip cream. Ah yeah, that sounded heavenly.

"Hey, Wally, you look like you're having some weird fantasy." Kid Flash turned around, Artemis was sitting behind him. She had one eyebrow raised a her pink lips made a smirk. "Are you alright?" she asked, laughing a bit as she did. For some reason her spirits were high at that moment.

The archer's good mood softened him, just a little bit. Artemis didn't smile a whole lot, at least not lately. "Me? Yeah, I'm great. I just can't wait to get home," he replied, turning the chair so he faced her.

"Well, I'm glad that makes one of us. I might spend the night at the Cave. Home has been pretty weak lately," she muttered.

Artemis has never, NEVER, mentioned home life and what it was like. She once briefly let it slip that she lived with her mom, but never said if she had a dad, siblings, even a house pet! The speedster briefly wondered what she meant by 'weak'. She wasn't getting along with her family? Too much homework? He was thinking of a thousand things a minute.

"You sure you won't worry anyone?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

He knew red lights when he saw them. Well, actually, this was the first time he paid attention to them. No questions about Artemis's family. He might find out one day, but not now, not tonight. It suddenly occurred to Wally that he and the archer were having a pleasant moment. They were having those more and more lately. "Hey," he said.

"Hey what?" she replied.

"I never thanked you for the arm sling. Quick thinking on your part, and it really helped. So... yeah. Thank you, Artemis."

Her gray eyes go into little slits, like she's narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him, but then she relaxes and smiles. "You're welcome. My friend in kindergarten once broke her arm on the swings and I made the same type of sling out of her bandana before the nurse came. Your case was a lot worse than hers, of course."

Wally scoffed. "Well yeah, I was kinda thrown into a tree. That's a little more extreme than falling off the swings."

She laughed. "Hey, she fell pretty far considering she was flying through the air and crashed."

"Yeah, and landed on soft playground sand. I landed into the muddy swamp waters covered with tree roots. And sticks. And leeches. Ugh."

"Okay fine, you win. You're more extreme than a six-year-old, your mom must be so proud of you," Artemis chided sarcastically.

Wally had to laugh. "She is proud of me, but for other stuff."

Her eyebrow raised. "Like making your own breakfast?" she teased.

"No! Well, yeah, I can make my own breakfast, but she goes ahead and does it for me. But I could do it if I you know, got up early enough and... oh shut up." She smirked. Wally making his own breakfast. Ha. Now _that_ would be a sight to see. "I'll have you know I've done my own laundry before."

"Cool story, you want a medal?"

"Nah, honestly, I just want to eat." He leaned back in his seat and groaned. "I think food is the only thing to get my mind off this stupid pain. It's like the only thing connecting my arm to my body is this throbbing ache."

He turned serious again when he told her about his arm. Artemis studied him for a few moments. "Maybe you need a massage."

"Yeah? Is that an offer?" he asked. Even in obvious pain, Wally still made flirting jokes.

"Ha, nice try," she replied. "You're not _that_ special, Wall-Man."

**~X~X~X~**

She couldn't sleep. It made no freaking sense, because it wasn't like she wasn't tired. She was _exhausted._ Her body ached from where Wolf collided into her, and there was a subtle pounding in her head from the night's events. "Maybe I should go home," Artemis sighed to herself. "No, I can't go home, it's too late and I'll wake mom up. But what good am I here, I'm just lying in bed, bored. Oh god... and I'm talking to myself." She sat up and threw the gray blanket off of her.

The alarm clock seemed to mock her when it turned 3:34 A.M. She narrowed her eyes at the alarm clock.

"You know what, screw it, I'm gonna go make myself coffee. Knowing you, the caffeine from it will put me to sleep. So screw you," Artemis huffed, talking to her alarm clock like it was the bad guy. She got up from her bed and made her way down the hall, into the kitchen. _I should have wrapped myself in the blanket, it's chilly_, she thought to herself.

The girl made herself coffee, defiantly putting a huge lump of Folgers in a mug. After her first sip she warmed up. Her pink lips wrapped around the mug's rim and she gulped the hot liquid slowly, savoring the taste. "Chocolate sauce," the archer then said to herself. "Let's mocha this bitch."

_Snoooooock!_

Artemis jumped in surprise, nearly spilling her coffee. She quickly set the mug down and looked into the living room. Wally was sprawled out on the couch, his eyes shut tight and mouth wide-open.

_Snoooooock!_

He was snoring.

"I swear, even unconscious you're annoying!" she huffed. She felt stupid for getting scared by his snores. Then again, the sound was loud and weird. The girl turned back to get her coffee when-

"Uhm... mhm... Artemis?"

She froze. Either he just woke up and said her name, or he was still asleep and said her name. Her head turned back around. "Wally?"

"Hey," he groaned. His voice was hushed and tired. "What are you doing?"

"Mocha time."

"This early?" he asked. Wally seemed disoriented. "Ugh... that was the worst sleep of my life."

Artemis stood above him, looking down at him. "Worst sleep? You were snoring like a baby."

"Nah, if I was sleeping like a baby I wouldn't snore. Crap, even asleep my arm still hurts," he grunted.

"Wally. Take some pain pills."

He shook his head. "Oh yeah, like I haven't already. I have to eat a lot of food to fill me, and I also have to take a lot of pills to curb me. So to avoid overdose, which is a possibility, Flash gives me specially engineered aspirin."

"So take some."

Wally nudged his head to an empty vitamin bottle. "Already did, babe." She released a heavy sigh and suddenly she's sitting on the arm rest of the couch, right where his head it. He looked up at her in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Maybe a massage will relieve some tension in your arm," she replied.

"Oh, so I guess I'm more special than I thought, huh?"

She slapped the side of his head lightly. "Keep it up, Wally. See what happens." He 'hmphed'. "Sit up straight," Artemis commanded.

"I'm not sure if I want you to-"

"Up. Straight."

Wally rolled his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think you- _aaahhh_." He did a combination of a gasp and a sigh. She smirked. She hadn't even touched his arm yet, she was working out the knot in his neck. "This feels _aweeeesomeee_," Wally hummed.

"Keep your pants on," she snickered. A few minutes passed. Artemis moved her hands down his neck and to his arm. "You owe me for this, you know." He didn't answer. She kept working his arm, her fingers kneading and rolling, knowing when to add pressure and when to release. "Aren't you curious as to what I might make you do?"

There was still no answer. Artemis stopped and looked at him. Wally had fallen asleep, except this time, he actually seemed peaceful. His face held no tension, and he actually looked like he'd get a good night's rest.

"I guess I relaxed you enough to fall asleep," the archer sighed. She stared at him, his serene expression, the way his tousled red hair covered his forehead. Artemis couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight, Wally."

**A/N**

**So that was the 2nd installment. Thanks for reading, please review! :) **

**~Luna**


	3. If I were Megan

**Moments We Run Into**

**Chapter Three: If I was Megan**

**-Takes place after 1x20 'Coldhearted'- (RATING HIGH T!)**

**~X~X~X~**

_Maybe I was too tough with him. _

_Too tough with him? Wally's a big boy, and he needed to be snapped back to reality._

_Yeah, he did, but he was so sad and broken up when he find out about Megan and Conner. _

_All you did was make him see how clueless his fantasy really was. _

Artemis was having another one of her 'mental debates', which usually occurred when she felt guilty or paranoid. Luckily, there was nothing for her to be paranoid over, but unfortunately, there was something nagging at her conscious to feel guilt.

This morning the team threw Wally a 'sweet 16th' birthday party. He was annoying, as usual, but even more so. He was so _desperate_ to get a stupid kiss from Megan. It was gross. Was he really so badly wanting a kiss from the Martian that he didn't even realize what an ass he was acting like? Did he even care that she showed up, Robin, Zatanna, Flash, Kaldur, anyone who attended his stupid party? No, he just wanted to lip-lock with Megan.

So when the opportunity to pop Wally's 'dream cloud' came up, the archer had to take it. Robin didn't have to tell her, it had to be her. If Robin told his best friend about Conner and Megan, he'd give the speedster hope, give him hope that there's still a chance for him. Artemis had to be the one to do it, and she had to bottom line it, like ripping a band-aid.

Wally was munching on his cake when she crossed the living room and sat down on the couch. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, so it was easy for Artemis to lean down to his level. She would never admit it, but when she leaned down to his ear to whisper the harsh truth, he turned his head to look at her, and for that one moment their faces were so close, her heart skipped a beat.

_His freckles are so cute at this proximity. _

_You're on a mission here, focus!_

She quickly composed herself. "Wally."

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice a little confused. Whatever was making Artemis lean into him so close, he wasn't sure.

_Rip him like you'd rip a band-aid. _"Megan's not going to kiss you because she's dating Conner. They've been dating awhile and you're just making an idiot of yourself," Artemis whispered coldly. Her tone had no sympathy, it had no kindness.

"You're lying," he quickly defended.

"Am I?" she threw back. Artemis then itched her head towards the two. Conner took a bite of cake and Megan laughed, wiping frosting off his mouth and licking it off her finger. "Proof enough?"

She wasn't expecting to actually _feel_ his demeanor die down. "Ah, man," he whined. Artemis sat up and smirked, clearly happy about this.

But now... now she was second guessing herself. Was her tactic really the best way? Or was she especially harsh towards the speedster because she was already annoyed at him? Did he really deserve her harshness? It was his stupid birthday.

"What can I even say to him, Zatanna? Sorry for telling you the truth Wally, want a hug?"

The magician listened closely to her friend. Of course Artemis's first choice for advice was Zatanna. Not only was she a girl, she understood how stupid boys were, and she was her good friend. "Well maybe you could have been a little nicer," Zatanna trailed off, "but Megan was probably Wally's first crush and his first heartbreak. So it's a little more to get over, you know?"

"His first crush? Please! I'll bet he was flirting with women since he learned how to talk!" Artemis exclaimed exasperatedly. "I don't even know why I'm feeling guilty. I'm a little peeved actually. He was such an ass at his party today."

The dark haired girl looked at her older friend with expectant blue eyes. "Arty, I hate to break it to you, but Wally wasn't an ass this morning. He was on the desperate side, yeah, but not an ass. You were just _jealous_."

And as soon as that last word leaves her mouth, the archer gasped in shock. "I am _not_ jealous!"

"Now you're in denial."

"I am _not _in denial."

"Now you're in denial about being in denial."

"Shut up!"

"Now you're angry. Wait, these are like, signs or whatever, right?" Zatanna couldn't help but smile. "I'm kidding. Look, just go talk to Wally. He just had a really tough time with his mission today, from what I can tell. Robin told me his energy is low from over-exertion as well. Why don't you fix him a snack and go say hi?" she suggested.

The blonde threw her hands up in the air. "Are you kidding? He'll be suspicious! This is _me_! I'm not nice to him! I'm not the one who fixes him snacks and brings them to his door, that's Megan's thing!"

"Maybe that's why he likes Megan..."

"Hey!"

Zatanna groaned. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a nickel. "Call it," she then ordered.

Artemis made a face. "Call what for what?"

"Fine, I'll call it. Tails, you talk to Wally. Heads, you don't talk to Wally, but you also leave me alone, because I have a major headache and I need a nap. Agreed?"

The older girl sighed. "Whatever. Toss it."

_Clink!_

"Tails."

Artemis groaned. "Okay fine, I'll go talk to him."

"Close my door on your way out."

"Use your magic to close it," Artemis huffed, and then left Zatanna's room.

**~X~X~X~**

Seattle. She actually went to freaking Seattle to fucking see him. Kid Flash was still in the hospital there. It was a little confusing to Artemis at first, but luckily she found Robin to explain. Robin knew everything about missions, even when it's not his. He told her Wally got Count Vertigo sent to Belle Reve, Perdita is safe, but KF is staying in the hospital over night. He apparently used too much energy and it at least take an over night stay to rebuild it, even with his super-healing.

Going to Seattle wasn't that big of a deal. She used the teleporter from the Cave, and she'd use it back to get home. The problem was showing up in the hospital, asking to see Kid Flash, and then explaining him her reason for seeing him.

Honestly, Artemis couldn't take that.

So she chickened out. She arrived in Seattle, then turned right back around and went home. Yes, she hated how chicken she was, but her stupid head kept playing scenarios going wrong.

But the minute Wally came home to the Cave, she was there. "Oh, hey Wally," she greeted casually, even though there was nothing casual about her. He would never know she waited two hours for him to show up.

He looked at her with bright green eyes. "Hey... why are you in my room?"

_Crap_.

She was in his room in the Cave, wasn't she? "Oh, is this your room? No wonder there are so many posters of yourself," Artemis lied.

"Oh haha." He sneered, walking inside and shutting his door. "What's up with you?"

"Um, nothing. I'm more interested to hear about you and your mission."

Wally released a heavy sigh. "You could say I grew up a little bit."

"Well yeah, that's what birthdays do, they make you grow up."

"No, I mean on my mission. I just learned some important stuff." Wally wasn't going for her humorous sarcasm.

Artemis realized he had a lot on his mind. "Hey, I'm kidding," she said. "Look, we don't have to talk about it."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Then what did you want to talk about, Artemis?" It took her a few moments to answer him. _Man up!_ She yelled to herself. "Arty?" Wally repeated.

"Look... about your party... I'm sorry if I... brought you down, or whatever. I guess I could have been nicer about it, you know, and stuff." Never in her life had the fifteen year old archer felt lamer than in that moment. That had to be one of her worst apologies... ever.

Clearly, he doesn't know what to say. Wally stammers a few useless words. "Yo-you have nothing to be sorry for," he finally gets out. "And whatever, I'm over it."

"You're over it? You were head-over-sneakers for Megan! And you're over it?" Artemis demanded.

"What, you want me to act like a heartbroken puppy or something?" he retorted, his voice getting a little louder in defense. "Yeah, I really, really, _really_ liked her, but now she's with someone else."

She was frustrated and had unknowingly snapped. "Why did you even like her in the first place? What was it you exactly saw in Megan anyway?" Artemis yelled. "For Christ's sake Wally, she's _green_! She's a Martian!"

"I know that!"

"Then why?"

"Because she's kind! She's sweet! She's hot, no matter what her skin color is! She's powerful, her body is awesome, and she doesn't annoy the crap outta me like-like- LIKE YOU!"

"HA! I annoy the crap out of you? I annoy you? Wally, you're so full of it! And what exactly about me do you not like? Tell me, I'd love to know!"

The two were unconsciously stepping closer to one another, so they would hear each other better, even though they were yelling anyway. "Let's see, you're cold, you're distrusting, you always have something to say, and you never let anyone in!" Wally yelled.

"Oh and you're a walk in the park? You're always so loud, obnoxious, you get in everyone's face, and you flirt with anything that _moves!_ You're pathetic!" Artemis threw back. "And I'm glad you don't get to date Megan, she's too good for you!"

He literally growled. "I don't care! I'm over her anyway, she can go be with Superboy!"

"You're over her? You're over her? Tell me, if Megan did this—" suddenly Artemis grabbed Wally by the shirt collar and pressed her body flush against his, her eyes dangerously challenging his— "what would you do?" she seethed.

For once, he had nothing to say, he just stared at her wide-eyed and with heated rage. Artemis sneered at him. "You see? If I was Megan, and I was this close to you, you wouldn't do a goddam— mhm!"

He kissed her. No, he attacked her. Wally fused his mouth on Artemis's, he was angry, he was borderline aroused, and he was already at a close touch of her. Her body was against his teasingly, and he was so mad at her, mad at himself for being so turned on. So Wally West wasn't going to play _nice_.

Without permission or even an inclination he was going to do it, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She groaned (or moaned) in surprise, and he wrapped one arm around her curves to keep her pressed against him, and the other hand to dip her head so he could delve deeper in her sweet mouth.

Artemis kissed him back, she was lost in the moment. In that moment she was pissed off, she was fired up, but she also loved the way he dominated her, she loved his sudden attack on her. Her hands flew up to his hair and she grabbed herself a fistful, and she hoped pulling his hair caused him _some_ degree of discomfort. He groaned, and Wally was back to kissing her, his tongue now running over her bottom lip. She leaned forward and bit his lip, bit him hard, and he gripped her harder in rebuttal. The two were using their full strengths, he was holding her as tight to him as he possible could, and she was gripping his fiery hair as well. They kissed faster, like if they left their lips on the other too long the other would bite them.

Wally made sure he was the one to bite her before breaking off their kiss. He took a huge breath in, out of breath without knowing it, and Artemis panted against him, her breath gone as well.

Of course he caught his breath first, he's the speedster. "If you were Megan," he panted, "that's what I would do."

"And if you were Conner," she panted, "I'd have you against the wall with your shirt off so I could admire those goddamn sexy muscles."

In spite, he swooped in and bit Artemis's neck, and she gasped in pleasure and pain. His bite wasn't hard, it was just so fast it surprised her. "I'm not Conner," he rasped angrily.

"And I'm not Megan," she replied, just as mad. He ravished her neck, and she thought that this was fucking crazy, but she didn't really care. Her hands ravished his upper body, she could feel his muscles flinch under her fingertips and the fabric of his shirt.

Suddenly, they weren't angry anymore. He lifted his head and looked at her with his big green eyes. Both of them didn't really know what to say, because they literally just had a fight and kissed the crap out of each other.

In that moment of awkwardness, Artemis found her footing.

"The truth is, Megan is my best friend, and I don't hate her or resent her at all," she mumbled softly. "She goes good with Conner, I like her with Superboy. And I'm sorry I was so harsh on you yesterday. You were acting like an idiot, but you didn't know, and you didn't mean any harm to anyone. And if you really are over Megan, good. I'm... sorry."

Something in those green orbs changed. "I'm sorry too," he murmured. "You're not Megan, but you're Artemis, and I like you a lot more than I thought. I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it."

"We were both jerks, so yeah, no worries."

Mad or not, they were still holding each other. Slowly his grip on her eased, her grip relaxed, and then they were just standing very close to each other. "What now?" he whispered.

"Forget the past half hour ever happened?"

"Okay... sounds good." He was unsure himself, but what else could they do? "Artemis?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go finish off the rest of my cake with me?"

She smiled. He smiled down at her as well. "Sure."

**A/N**

**WHOA! Talk about sexual frustration and teenage hormones! Sheesh! XD**

**I noticed that through the series, Artemis was jealous of Wally's infatuation for Megan, but she never let him know about it. So I was playing with jealous Arty and how exactly that would/could go down. Make no mistake, I wasn't trying to hate on Megan or Conner. I love SuperMartian. Artemis and Wally were just in a hatin mood. That's all. **

**Third chapter! 8D Please review, thanks for reading ;D**

**~Luna**


	4. I Won't Lose You

**Moments We Run Into **

**Chapter Four: I Won't Lose You**

**-Takes place after 2x7 'Depths'. Picks up after Artemis boards the ship with Aqualad, leaving Wally and Nightwing on their own-**

**~X~X~X~**

"Can you take a quick picture of me?" Kaldur looks at her with a mixture of confusion and wariness. Why was she holding a camera, and why would she risk bringing it on board the ship? "It's a brand new camera, cheap disposable one. No evidence whatsoever," Artemis then says.

He looks at her again, this time with a blank look that expects some reasoning. Why did she bring a camera on a mission this important? And why would she want him to take her picture _now_ of all times? Aqualad just secured the archer on board his ship, and she was successfully hidden in his quarters. His soldiers knew not to enter his quarters without permission or word to do so. As long as the young woman stayed put, she would not be found.

"I just want to see what I look like," she finally relented, releasing a heavy sigh as well. "I still see me when I look in the mirror. You still see me. I'm just curious to know what everyone else sees."

"You seem a little more than curious," Kaldur replied, his voice hard.

"Okay, I'm dying to know. We're not doing anything right now. Can we take advantage of the moment of peace?"

He stepped across the room and took the camera from her outstretched hand. "I no longer have peaceful moments," the merman says, and his voice still holds that grave tone. Before she can tell him she's sorry, there's a flash, and he hands her back the camera. "There."

Artemis took it and put the disposable camera back in her bag. She didn't pack much, just a change of clothes, her superhero clothes, and a few toiletries. She didn't know how long she'd be gone. No one knew. That was what was hard.

She remembered the first time her and Wally decided to quit the superhero business. He had just turned twenty and her birthday was months away. They both had the topic of quitting on their minds, but they both didn't have the courage to say. Finally, they both said, "I can't do this anymore," to each other at the same time. They had a good laugh after that.

It didn't feel like 'quitting' to Artemis. She felt like she was passing the buck. There were more up and coming heroines on their way, Wonder Girl, Bat Girl, Bumblebee. They couldn't hold a candle to her awesomeness, but it was the archer's time to focus on her life with Wally.

They didn't think twice when Nightwing told them about their plan. She knew that if she was needed she would do whatever it took, the same with Wally. They both had the same dedication to the team, and time didn't change that.

Yet...

Here she was. On Aqualad's submarine, hundreds of miles away from land. Away from Wally. She missed him. She missed him more than anything. Was it corny to say she felt like her heart was missing? Yes, it was corny. Was it true? Every word.

Funny how he was her weakness. Funny how she'd been through the toughest missions, put in the worst situations, situations where she thought she'd be dead. Situations where she thought she'd have to kill. None of those hurt as much as this one. And nothing had happened... yet.

"You should go to sleep soon."

Artemis turned her head and remembered Kaldur was still with her. He was so different now. Changed. Hardened. Not the same kind friend from five years ago. True, he had to act... to a certain degree. He had to act like he stabbed her, he had to act like he killed her, he had to act like he hated the Justice League and everyone in it.

But here, now, he didn't have to act. Yet there he was, still cold and jaded.

Guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry, Kaldur." Artemis's voice was soft like a feather.

He refused to look at her. "Don't be."

"I am. But not for the reason you think."

Finally, he looked at his old teammate. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Then why?" he eventually mumbled.

"Because I wasn't there," she answered simply with not-so-simple words. "I wasn't there when Tula died. I wasn't there when a part of you died because of her death. As your friend, I should have been there to support you, to help heal you. But I was more worried about college. 'Dick, Megan, and Conner will help him' I thought. I was sorry for you, Kaldur, I truly was. But that wasn't enough. I should have been there for you."

At first, he doesn't know what to say, or how to reply. This is the first time Tula is brought up in awhile, and nobody had brought her up in the way Artemis just did. "Look, it's alright," Kaldur started to say.

"No, it's not," she interrupted. "Not yet. Maybe it will be alright, maybe it won't. All I know is, I'm sorry. And... I don't know how it feels to lose a loved one... but..."

Her voice started cracking. Kaldur got up from his seat and walked closer to her. "Please, stop."

The young woman simply refused. She had to say what she needed to say, and she had to say it now. "I feel like I'm going to lose Wally," she stammered. "And I love him so much."

That was when her voice completely cracked and her eyes started to water. But before tears could fall, Kaldur had her in a tight hug.

At last.

At last his old self was shining through. The Kaldur that cared, that comforted his friends, that understood. He held his teammate and she let out a few choked sobs. "I understand," he said lowly. "I understand more than anyone. I lost Tula."

"I'm sorry," Artemis cried, her voice muffled.

"You won't lose Wally," Kaldur then promised. "I'll make sure of it. Everyone will make sure of it."

She hugged him back. "Thank you. Kaldur, thank you."

As she hugged her teammate, who was like her older brother, the blonde young woman thought about a conversation she had with her boyfriend. It was two weeks before the madness happened, back when she was Artemis Crock, college student/awesome exam taker, and he was Wally West, college student/worst term paper writer ever.

"_Hey there, beautiful." He came in through the door, slamming his heavy backpack down on the floor and running a hand through his fiery hair. "I am so-"_

"_Starved?"_

"_How'd you know?"_

_They both laughed. She stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to give him a hug. When he was about to pull her into and embrace, she sneakily dodged him, instead petting their English Bulldog. "Too slow," she smirked, petting their puppy._

_He grinned and gave the dog a few pats as well. "Very cute. Now where's my love?"_

"_In the doghouse." _

_Wally pouted. "What did I do this time?"_

"_Nothing. I just love making you think you did." She smiled._

_He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. Her eyes met his and they both stared at each other. "You know what I want," he growled playfully._

"_Dinner?"_

"_Well, okay yeah, but you know what else?"_

"_Dessert?"_

"_Yeah, that too, but you know what else?"_

"_A passing grade on your history term paper?" _

"_Okay, that's it!" _

_Wally quickly kissed Artemis, not waiting for her to tease him even further. Of course she was laughing into his lips, and she had to break off in order to catch her breath. "You're soooo fun to tease!Especially when you're hungry. Oh wait, you're always hungry!" she laughed. He would let her have her little 'laugh about', he didn't care. He nibbled her neck, found her spot, then bit down. "Ouch!"_

_He grinned deviously. "Ha." _

_She glared. "You're so in the doghouse now, buster."_

"_Uh-huh. Save it for marriage, babe."_

_It took her a moment to process what he said. "Marriage?" _

_Wally looked at her a little seriously, now. "Have you ever thought about it?" he asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Me too."_

_Now her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. "Yeah? And how do you imagine it?"_

"_College free?" he replied. That was his way of saying marriage after college. "That way we can plan the wedding without homework getting in the way."_

_She laughed, loudly and musically. "Sounds like we've got a deal."_

_He smiled and kissed her again. When he broke off however, he said, "Wait? Did I just propose?"_

"_No. Your proposal will be much better than this." They laughed again. _

~End Flashback, back to present~

Wally was stuck with Dick until further notice. He didn't mind, it reminded him of the old days. Plus, with Batman gone, he and his best friend had the mansion to themselves. Which would be great, you know, if they were having fun. But they were suiting up, getting ready to go to the Cave. He knew when he got there, he had to act upset, he had to act devastated by Artemis's loss.

And he hated it. Having her gone was the worst, but talking like she was dead was a close second. He looked at himself in a full length mirror in his Kid Flash costume. He could almost see Artemis standing next to him, dressed in her Green Arrow costume.

"I swear, Artemis," he said in a low voice. "I'll marry you. I'll marry you after this final mission, before college ends. I love you, and I won't lose you."

Even though he has to act like he already has.

**A/N**

**D'aaaawww. Poor Wally and Artemis. I saw a sneak preview of new YJ episodes and it shows the two of them, fighting. I have a bad feeling Spitfire is about to go on a rollercoaster. And by that, I mean a lot will happen to them. Which is exciting... but a little sad :( SPITFIRE FOREVER! =) **

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the 4th installment. Please review!**

**~Luna**


	5. Ninja Boyfriend

**Moments We Run Into**

**Chapter Five: Ninja Boyfriend**

**-Takes place after 1x09 episode 'Bereft'-**

**~X~X~X~**

When the team had gotten home from their Bialyan mission, feeling 'weird' was an understatement. For one thing, they were trying to get their heads completely back in order. Yes, they had their memories restored, but it still felt strange and out of place.

"It's kinda like having a hangover, minus the fun part of getting smashed and drinking," Artemis had summarized, to which Robin snickered in agreement.

Of course, the fifteen year old archer had no room to complain, especially with Kaldur being the worst one off. He was the last one to get his memories restored, after all. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Megan had apologized for the hundredth time. Each time the merman would smile warmly and assure her it was alright.

Everything was starting to click for the team, and Black Canary assured that by the weekend they should be fine. The team's den mother also told them to stay at the Cave for the night, just to be safe. "I don't want any of you going home and having some kind of memory relapse," Dinah had told them. "And I especially don't want angry parents calling me up. That means you, Wally West."

The teenage speedster shrugged. "Hey, Uncle Barry gave mom your number. Not me."

"Still. If anyone was going to have a relapse, it'd be you."

"Hey! Why's that?"

"You'll probably run into a wall," Robin snickered, and the teammates chuckled to themselves.

Black Canary left the Cave, Red Tornado had arrived. The android was up in his room, basically leaving the team to themselves.

Kaldur decided to spend his time reading, Superboy went into his bedroom with Sphere (shutting the door behind him), Megan started a five-hundred piece puzzle, Robin decided to sharpen his weapons, and as for Wally and Artemis...

...well, they both ended up in the kitchen.

The red headed teenager decided to make himself a sandwich, which was probably the only thing he could make on his own. You know, besides cereal.

Artemis, on the other hand, decided to make a pitcher of kool-aid. "Kool-aid? Isn't that a five year old drink?" Wally asked, watching the blonde girl rip two packages of tropical punch flavor.

"Damn straight," she replied. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Isn't that a five year old snack?"

He chuckled. "Come on now, this is at least a seven year old snack."

"Yeah, more like three year old." Her voice is sarcastic, but instead of a sneer on her face she's smiling. Artemis took a wooden spoon and started stirring up the red powder, sugar, and water.

Wally smothered crunchy peanut butter on three pieces of toast, then got strawberry jam from the cupboard. "I don't suppose you want one?" he asked.

"Would you make me one if I said yes?" she retorted.

He rolled his green eyes. "Well yeah. I can be gentleman-ish when I wanna be."

Artemis scoffed. "Gentleman-_ish_. Alright then, go ahead and make me one. It looks like you're going through the whole package of bread anyway." That was no exaggeration, either. Wally was stacking bread, peanut butter, and jelly on top of each other like a giant pancake stack. His 'sandwich' was like taking five sandwiches and putting them on top of each other. "How much money does it take to feed you?" the archer asked.

He grinned, almost sheepishly at her question. "Well, my mom says she has to buy groceries for two families. So I guess I eat as much as a standard family would." His cheeks turned a little red.

She wasn't trying to embarrass him or belittle him. Artemis took two glasses out of the cupboard and poured Wally the first cup. "Here," she said.

Wally seemed to perk back up. "Thanks," he said, taking the glass and downing it in one quick gulp. Artemis laughed and filled it back up. "So, not to ruin this little moment of ours, but..."

At that, she has to interrupt him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think I know what you're going to say and I don't wanna hear it."

He grins goofily at her. "You don't?"

"No."

"How do you know what I'm going to say?"

"I know you."

"But, a few hours ago, you didn't know me. In fact, we _were _strangers, then we remembered each other thanks to Megan. So you don't _really_ know me, you just know me better than you did. Or had. Or had remembered, because you didn't remember. Me. Until Megan... ugh, you know what I mean."

She smirked. "I know what you're gonna say so don't say it."

"What am I gonna say?"

"You're gonna bring up the fact that I called you my ninja boyfriend!"

Wally laughed. "Oh right, from the movie that you can't remember about. You know, I've seen a lot of movies, but I've never seen one about a ninja girl with a ninja dad who tells her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he's from a rival ninja clan."

"Well obviously you're not well versed in the ninja movie genre," the blonde snapped.

"Oh come on, admit it. You thought I was your boyfriend until Megan gave us our memories back."

"I did not! And by the way, you're the worst ninja ever! So it wouldn't even make sense if I thought you were my ninja boyfriend. Clearly if anyone would be a ninja boyfriend, it'd be Robin."

He started to choke on some peanut butter. "_WHAT_?" Wally spat. "You want _Robin_ as your ninja boyfriend?!"

"NO!" she exclaimed defensively. "I'm saying _IF_ I was going to have a ninja boyfriend, Robin would make sense!"

"Oh, so now you want Robin as your boyfriend because he's a ninja?!"  
"NO! Forget the ninjas! I don't want Robin as my boyfriend! I thought YOU were my boyfriend!"

…

…

…

He just grinned. Literally, the biggest, goofiest, shit-faced grin Wally West could ever have was on his face, and Artemis hated it. Really. She had half the mind to dump the kool-aid on his head and slam his face into his sandwich. But she was too shocked, her pink mouth making an 'O' shape from sheer shock of it all.

For a few second there was _nothing_ but the tick of the kitchen clock as it changed from 5:03 to 5:04.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything."

"Anything."

She slapped her face into her palms. "I give up. _FINE_. Before Megan restored our memories, for about five minutes, give or take five minutes, I thought you were my boyfriend. Happy?"

Wally chuckled. "But you initially thought your dad sent you to kill me."

"Yeah. I know. Look, I don't know what the hell was going on. Tampered brain, remember?"

"Yeah. How about we drop it?"

She gives him an incredulous look. "Really? You're not going to annoy me or tease me about it?"

"Nah. Tampered brain, doesn't count." Now when he grinned at her, it was kind, and instead of sending hateful glares back at him, Artemis returns his smile. "However, you did not correctly guess the original question I wanted to ask you," Wally said.

Her eyebrow raised suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"Crunchy or smooth peanut butter?"

**A/N**

**How cute XD I cannot wait for tomorrow's premier! FANGIRL SQUEEEE! :D **

**Please review, thanks for reading! 5th chapter completed! =D**

**~Luna**


End file.
